Battlefield Heroes: Heroes of Halloween 2011
Battlefield Heroes: Heroes of Halloween 2011 is a themed update for Battlefield Heroes. The theme centers around the Halloween theme in 2011. The update was released on October 18th, 2011.October 18th, 2011 - The Heroes of Halloween Story As a cargo ship pulls into a port controlled by the National Army, cargo begins to be lifted off the ship. Amongst this cargo is a statue of the Egyptian god . Before the cargo can be safely placed on the docks, the crane rope snaps, causing the Anubis statue to hit the ground and fracture, essentially powering up. To the National Army's surprise, Anubis breaks free from the stone statue and shrouds the area with a green mist that knocks the National Army soldiers unconscious and converts them into Anubis' servants. Meanwhile, the activation of this similar statue awakens a long deceased Pharaoh, who forces open their sarcophagus to reveal red glowing eyes. Anubis and the Pharaoh then take control of the Royal Army and National Army soldiers, turning them into minions. Additions Perilous Port Released on October 18th, 2011, Perilous Port (also referred to as Royal Rumble) is a night map centered around warfare on the docks during the Halloween season. Weapons Two weapons were released for the update, originally shown in the teaser trailer. A special challenge required the player to earn 700 kills (formerly 1,000 kills) with the Madman's Machete and Maimer's Machete each to unlock golden versions of both. Royal Army *Maimer's Machete (Standard, Golden) National Army *Madman's Machete (Standard, Golden) Cosmetics Four cosmetic sets and two emotes were released for the update, themed around the Egyptian deities seen in the teaser video. Previous Halloween sets were also re-released for the event, and a Halloween Trick-or-Treat reward was given daily for 13 days, from October 18th, 2011, to October 31st, 2011.Grab your Anubis and Mummy sets today! Two team-specific items were also released with the update, obtainable by winning 10 games on Perilous Port with each faction before November 1st, 2011. A button to randomize a player's cosmetic loadout in the store was also added during this update. Royal Army *Slave Mummy's Set (Purchase) *Pharaoh's Mummy Set (Pharaoh Mummy's Sarcophagus) *Royal Halloween Shirt (Win 10 games on Perilous Port) National Army *Anubis' Servant Set (Purchase) *Anubis' God Set (Anubis' God Sarcophagus) *National Halloween Shirt (Win 10 games on Perilous Port) Gallery BFH Halloween 2011 Sets Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Slave Mummy's set and Anubis' Servant set. BFH Anubis' Servant Set.png|Anubis' Servant set. BFH Pharaoh Mummy's Sarcophagus.jpg|Promotional image of the Pharaoh Mummy's Sarcophagus. BFH Anubis' God Sarcophagus.jpg|Promotional image of the Anubis' God Sarcophagus. BFH Trick or Treat 2011 Promo.jpg|Promotional image of the Trick or Treat missions. BFH Trick or Treat Royal.png|Royal Trick or Treat mission. BFH Trick or Treat National.png|National Trick or Treat mission. Trivia *Perilous Port was originally slated for release for the Summer of Heroes update, but was delayed to the Heroes of Halloween 2011 update. External Links *Background 1 *Background 2 *Background 3 *19th October 2011 - Paint Like An Egyptian contest *25th October 2011 - Wish You Were Dead contest *26th October 2011 - Paint Like An Egyptian contest winners *1st November 2011 - Wish You Were Dead contest winners References Category:Addons Category:Addons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield Heroes: Heroes of Halloween 2011